


~Bittersweet//Three~

by Jeelynasaurus



Series: Bittersweet [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whooo I am on a roll! Here is the third installment of my Bittersweet series with my favorite Akatsuki member, Kisame. </p><p>This one shot was not as exciting as the others, dealing more with inner thoughts than dialogue or actions. However, we did learn something valuable today!</p><p>You dear reader, are a mom. ;) To find out more, keep reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Bittersweet//Three~

Droplets of water formed on your skin before sliding down your body, to meet at the bottom with the rest. (e/c) orbs stared without seeing at the shower stall, as you ran through a mental list of duties that needed to be carried out today. Let's see, groceries since everyone bought their own food. A new pair of training pants because your current ones had gotten a rather large hole in a unseemly place. 

As you racked your brain to see if there was anything you were missing, you spread body wash - it smelled like mangos - on your naked skin. Soon you were finished with the shower, and turned off the scalding water before stepping out of the tub. Drying yourself off, you finally remembered what today was. 

The first of the month. 

Taking a deep breath, you looked up into the mirror above the sink in your personal bathroom. Noticing the deep bruise forming on one cheek you scowled. Damn that Kisame, getting the better of you in training. He just had to train with his shirt off, the arrogant bastard. The sweat glistened off his naked torso, drawing your eyes to the well developed muscles that had formed there. 

Of course, Kisame took this instant to land a blow. 

Shaking your head, you wrapped the towel around your body as your thoughts drifted back to where they had originally been. The first of the month was a special day, but also heartbreaking. They were the only thing besides fighting that brought you joy anymore, but seeing them also reminded you of your painful past. 

As soon as you were ready to go, you grabbed a few kunai, hiding them under the folds of your clothes. You exited your room, disguise firmly in place as you entered the kitchen. The only ones still here (you tended to sleep in on non-mission days) were Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Konan. 

You assumed Konan was in her office, filling in for Pein until he returned. You didn't really care where Zetsu was, but Itachi and Kisame were in the kitchen eating lunch. When you walked past them, Itachi continued to read but Kisame called out to you. 

"Hey ______, where are you going in the get up?" He asked, reclining in his seat. 

He stared at your curiously, taking in your wig, makeup, and an outfit that you would normally not be caught dead in. You sighed and faced him, crossing your arms over your chest as your signature sign that you were annoyed. 

"I have things to do, and I don't want to risk someone recognizing me. Hense the disguise." 

It should have been obvious really, but you suspected Kisame just liked to push your buttons. The man in question shrugged his shoulders but couldn't quite hide the grin on his face as he went back to his food. Glad he had decided to shut up, you went on your way, quickly making it to your destination. 

It was a simple home surrounded by a beautiful forest. Every time you came here you felt a sense of peace. It never lasted long but you cherished the moments nonetheless. You took your time walking to the door but when you arrived you knocked with an almost . . . excited grin. A few seconds passed before the door swung open to reveal a short, stern looking woman who smiled warmly as soon as she saw you. 

"______! Never miss a month, do you?

Well come in, come in!" She ushered you inside before closing the door behind you. 

"The girls are up in their rooms, I'll just call them down." 

Setsu tucked a piece of black hair behind her left ear as she called up to the girls. The sound of footsteps and giggles echoed from the floor above as fraternal twins made their ways down the stairs. As soon as they saw you, both girls faces lit up with joy and they ran to you. You scooped them both up in your arms, laughing in delight as they hugged you tightly. 

"Mommy!"


End file.
